hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Imperium
The most powerful superpower in the Sigma Draconis Galaxy, the Phoenix Imperium was formed when different dimension inhabitant Daniel Mitchell, wielding the power of Kamen Rider Sorcerer, rebuilt the nuked-out remains of Sigma Draconis Galaxy's Earth Countepart, Orbis Terrae, with the Create Ring. The resulting Imperium expanded quickly, Daniel using the Create Ring to imitate things from fictional series from his universe (ironically and inadvertently copying things from the Milky Way, in the process), and fueling their forces. Despite their extreme military power, however, Daniel is a relatively benevolent leader, who cares for his people above all else. Notable Members Imperial Royal Family *Emperor Daniel Mitchell/Kamen Rider Sorcerer *Empress Luna Mitchell née Lovegood/Kamen Rider Wiseman *Princess Anima Mitchell - Hybrid that was discovered and taken in by the Phoenix Imperial Royal Family; was given command of the Liberator-class Star Dreadnought IRV Forward Unto Dawn when she returned to the Milky Way *Princess Penelope Mitchell - First child-by-birth of Daniel Mitchell and Luna Mitchell née Lovegood, Witch, and Psionicist *Prince Charon Mitchell - Son of Daniel Mitchell and Luna Mitchell née Lovegood, Sorcerer, Psionicist, and Force User; Skilled in the Dark Arts, but utilizes complex means of keeping himself from falling to the Dark Side, in spite of frequent use of it Other Leader Figures *Fabricator-General Talus Lofn - High Lord of the PI Adeptus Mechanicus *Necron Overlord Erodelbmud (formerly Albus Dumbledore, transmuted through the Transmutation Wizard Ring) - High Lord of the PI Necrons *Necron Lord Ibinhor the Ironclad *Necron Cryptek Demetankh the Inescapable *Necron Destroyer Lord Khaepses the Unforgettable *Shas'O T'au Mon'shas'kah/Commander Blackstar - High Lord of the PI Tau *Warboss Krooktrashah - High Lord of the PI Orks *Hive Tyrant Tyranolisk - High Lord of the PI Tyranids *Farseer Isebrae - High Lord of the PI Eldar *Executor Ranakkis - High Lord of the PI Khalai Protoss *Dark Prelate Xaanul - High Lord of the PI Nerazim Protoss *Ascendant Janix - High Lord of the PI Tal'Darim Protoss *Executor Terminus - High Lord of the PI Purifiers *General Sargas Ruk - High Lord of the PI Grineer *Head Chairman Alad V - High Lord of the PI Corpus *Sovereign Venat - High Lord of the Ethereals and their servants *The Spokesman - High Lord tasked with overseeing XCOM and keeping them informed of recent developments. Pseudo-Primarchs (Primarch Recreations made using the Create Ring) *Lion El'Jonson - Primarch of the Dark Angels Legion *Drakken - Primarch of the Grail Vipers Legion *Fulgrim - Primarch of the Emperor's Children Legion *Perturabo - Primarch of the Iron Warriors Legion *Jaghatai Khan - Primarch of the White Scars Legion *Leman Russ - Primarch of the Space Wolves Legion *Rogal Dorn - Primarch of the Imperial Fists Legion *Konrad Curze - Primarch of the Night Lords Legion *Sanguinius - Primarch of the Blood Angels Legion *Ferrus Manus - Primarch of the Iron Hands Legion *Andromeda Kaiden - Primarch of the Steel Amazons Legion *Angron - Primarch of the World Eaters Legion *Roboute Guilliman - Primarch of the Ultramarines Legion *Mortarion - Primarch of the Death Guard Legion *Magnus - Primarch of the Thousand Sons Legion *Horus Lupercal - Primarch of the Black Legion *Lorgar Aurelian - Primarch of the Word Bearers Legion *Vulkan - Primarch of the Salamanders Legion *Corvus Corax - Primarch of the Raven Guard Legion *Alpharius - Primarch of the Alpha Legion *Haldrulon Darkwolf - Primarch of the Shadowblades Legion *Dante Galeron - Primarch of the Perdition Knights Legion *Dwain Faris - Primarch of the Dark Knights Legion Notable Members *Marquise Alice Harper - Genetically-modified Partial-Avatar, and 'daughter' of Venat *Inquisitor Lord Cypher Cabal - A Faceless Inquisitor for the Ordo Oculos, who led the team that made first contact with Elrios *Inquisitor Lord Azelia Zia - A Fumetsu Inquisitor for the Ordo Militaris, and the first Fumetsu Inquisitor *Inquisitor Treowe Edwin - One of the youngest Phoenix Shield Inquisitors to date; member of the Ordo Imperialis *Inquisitor Dihala - Akuma Phoenix Shield Inquisitor of the Ordo Dominus and childhood friend of Princess Penelope Mitchell *Genetic Scientist Tyl Regor - Grineer in charge of genetic research for the PI *Tech Chas Kota - A Corpus Tech and childhood friend of Princess Penelope Mitchell Major Locations Interstellar Locations Segmentum Solar Solar Sector *Orbis Solaris System **Orbis Mercury **Orbis Venus **Orbis Terrae - Capital of the Phoenix Imperium ***Orbis Luna **Orbis Mars - Forge World 'Capital' of the Adeptus Mechanicus **Orbis Ceres **Orbis Jupiter **Orbis Saturn **Orbis Uranus **Orbis Neptune **Orbis Pluto ***Orbis Charon **Orbis Makemake **Orbis Haumea **Orbis Eris Segmentum Obscurus Tabula Rasa Sector *Taal System **Taal I **Taal II - Forge World **Taal III **Taal IV **Taal V **Taal VI **Taal VII **Taal VIII *Jeddart System **Jeddart I **Jeddart II **Jeddart III **Jeddart IV **Jeddart V *Ixion System **Ixion I **Ixion II **Ixion III - Shadowblades Fortress World **Ixion IV **Ixion V **Ixion VI **Ixion VII **Ixion VIII **Ixion IX **Ixion X **Ixion XI **Ixion XII Segmentum Pacificus Ultima Segmentum Segmentum Tempestus Edenia Sector *Kitar System **Kitar I **Kitar II **Kitar III/Aiur **Kitar IV **Kitar V **Kitar VI **Kitar VII **Kitar VIII **Kitar IX Planetary Locations Orbis Terrae *Blacklight Citadel, Scotland Fortress-Cities *Tokyo, Japan *New York City, USA *Sao Paulo, Brazil *Seoul, South Korea *Mexico City, Mexico *Manila, Philippines *Mumbai, India *Jakarta, Indonesia *Lagos, Nigeria *Cairo, Egypt *Buenos Aires, Argentina *Moscow, Russia *Shanghai, China *Karachi, Pakistan *Paris, France Subgroups Adeptus Astartes A recreation of Warhammer 40K's Adeptus Astartes, the Phoenix Imperium's counterpart is, in many ways, an almost exact copy, in terms of the physical traits, abilities, equipment, and skill of the Marines (the sole exception being Daniel's 11th Legion). However, while their organizational structure is similar in a few ways to the Imperium of Man's, the Phoenix Imperium's organization of their Space Marines is ultimately greatly different. The Phoenix Imperium Adeptus Astartes is separated into various Legions (1-20 (excluding 2 and 11) being based on their Warhammer 40K counterparts, with 2 and 11 being made up by Daniel, and additional ones being created once in a while), each further divided into 4 Starting Chapters and multiple additional chapters founded over time. When Daniel organized the Legions and Chapters, he used both 40K Canon Loyal AND Traitor Legions, and used Warband and subfaction names for the Chapters of the Legions based off of the Traitor Legions, making up names when he ran out. Daniel also made pseudo-Primarchs based off of their Warhammer 40K Counterparts to lead the Legions. Due to them being made exclusively via his Create Ring, however, these Primarchs are unerringly loyal to Daniel. Daniel has his own Legion, modeled originally after the 40K Grey Knights, with chapters used specifically by him, numbered as Legion 0. Phoenix Imperium Legions and Chapters *Nulla - Grey Knights **Grey Knights **Penitent Justicars **Delta Phantoms **Astral Crusaders **Desolation Ravens *I - Dark Angels **Dark Angels **The First **Angels of Redemption **Consecrators *II - Grail Vipers **Grail Vipers **Delta Destroyers **Arctic Swords **Golden Wizards *III - Emperor's Children **Emperor's Children **Flickering Blades **Amethyst Monitors **Royal Acolytes *IV - Iron Warriors **Iron Warriors **Steel Brethren **Sons of the Forge **The Bloodborn *V - White Scars **White Scars **Dark Hunters **Marauders **Storm Lords *VI - Space Wolves **Space Wolves **Wolf Brothers **Dark Wolves **Lupus Caelus *VII - Imperial Fists **Imperial Fists **Astral Knights **Black Templar **Iron Knights *VIII - Night Lords **Night Lords **Night Wing **The Baleful Eye **The Exalted *IX - Blood Angels **Blood Angels **Flesh Tearers **Lamenters **Templars of Blood *X - Iron Hands **Iron Hands **Storm Walkers **Iron Lords **Steel Confessors *XI - Steel Amazons **Steel Amazons **Vigilant Medusas **Silver Sisters **Shrieking Banshees *XII - World Eaters **World Eaters **War Hounds **The Ravagers **The Sanctified *XIII - Ultramarines **Ultramarines **Black Consuls **Novamarines **White Consuls *XIV - Death Guard **Death Guard **Dusk Raiders **The Purge **The Tainted *XV - Thousand Sons **Thousand Sons **Brotherhood of Dust **Prodigal Sons **Doom Wizards *XVI - Black Legion **Black Legion **Sons of Horus **Lunar Wolves **True Sons *XVII - Word Bearers **Word Bearers **Imperial Heralds **Black Comet **Unspeaking *XVIII - Salamanders **Salamanders **Dragon Warriors **Storm Giants **Black Dragons *XIX - Raven Guard **Raven Guard **Black Guard **Death Spectres **Storm Hawks *XX - Alpha Legion **Alpha Legion **Delta Legion **Sigma Legion **Omega Legion *XXI - Shadowblades **Shadowblades **Knights of the Umbra **Dark Callers **Blackmarks *XXII - Perdition Knights **Perdition Knights **Purgatory Angels **Paladins of Limbo **Apocalypse Templar *XXIII - Dark Knights **Dark Knights **Shadow Warriors **Night Paladin **Nox Guard Imperial Navy The Imperial Navy is the main body that controls the Phoenix Imperium's interstellar fleets. While each race generally controls their own ground forces, the Navy controls all Imperium Space Forces. Naval Prefixes *IRV - Imperial Royal Vessel (Starship used by the Emperor and his family) *IHV - Imperial High-lord Vessel (Starship used by one or more of the High Lords, or important figures linked to the High Lords) *INV - Imperial Naval Vessel (Standard Naval Starship) *XCV - XCom Vessel (XCOM Starship) *IIV - Imperial Inquisitorial Vessel (Phoenix Shield Starship) *AMV - Adeptus Mechanicus Vessel (Adeptus Mechanicus Starship) *IXV - Imperial eXperiemntal Vessel (Experimental Naval Starship) *IMV - Imperial Militia Vessel (Starship operated by Militia Forces) *ICV - Imperial Civilian Vessel (Starship operated by civilians) Imperial Classification System *Starfighter/Bomber *Dropship *Gunship (35m - 50m) *Light Corvette (50m - 75m) *Corvette (75m - 150m) *Frigate (150m - 325m) *Destroyer (325m - 400m) *Light Cruiser (400m - 500m) *Cruiser (500m - 600m) *Battlecruiser (600m - 800m) *Battleship (800m - 900m) *Dreadnought (900m - 1200m) *Star Destroyer (1200m - 2300m) *Star Light Cruiser (2300m - 3100m) *Star Cruiser (3100m - 4000m) *Star Battlecruiser (4000m - 5000m) *Star Dreadnought (5000m - 30000m) *Arkship (30000m+) *Utility Ships (Any non-combat ship) Adeptus Mechanicus An attempted recreation of the Warhammer 40K 'Imperium of Man' version of the group, the Phoenix Imperium's Adeptus Mechanicus is both similar to and different from the Imperium of Man's Adeptus Mechanicus: while the Phoenix Imperium's Adeptus Mechanicus holds a religious reverence towards technology, like the IoM's counterpart, the PI's counterpart differentiates itself from its 40K Counterpart by being more open to the concept of innovation and the inclusion of alien technology, and, furthermore, does NOT hold the PI's Emperor as a divine figure. On Orbis Terrae, the headquarters of the Adeptus Mechanicus is located where Osaka, Japan once stood. Hierarchy *Fabricator-General *Fabricator Locum *The Ruling Priesthood (Tech-priests): **Magos **Logis **Genetor **Artisan *The Ordinary Priesthood (Tech-priests): **Electro-priest **Enginseer **Transmechanic **Lexmechanic **Rune Priest *Servitor *Tech-Thrall Phoenix Shield Given equipment and authority that puts it on par, in terms of status, with the Warhammer 40K Inquisition, the Phoenix Shield organization, created by the Emperor and controlled by the Empress, protects the Phoenix Imperium from both internal and external threats. Interestingly, Phoenix Shield agents are in fact called 'Inquisitors', and Phoenix Shield uses a similar ranking structure to the 40K Inquisition. The Phoenix Shield Headquarters is in Great Britain, under the ruins of London, where the main capital of the Ministry of Magic once lay. PS Ordos Unlike other 40K-derived organizations, Phoenix Shield is exceptionally different in terms of how it's organized, based on the fundamental differences between the Phoenix Imperium and the Imperium of Man. As such, Phoenix Shield has different Ordos than the Inquisition, which serve different functions. *Ordo Imperialis - In charge of directly protecting the Imperial Royal Family, which includes the Emperor, the Empress, their biological children, and those they have taken in like family *Ordo Dominus - In charge of protecting the High Lords *Ordo Militaris - In charge of directly supporting the Military's efforts; also ensures the enemy has not infiltrated the Military *Ordo Togatus - In charge of protecting the civilian population; mostly responsible for natural disaster recovery and post-battle rebuilding *Ordo Oculos - In charge of investigating potential enemies; serves as primary Intelligence Group Officio Assassinorum Much like their Imperium of Man Counterpart, the Phoenix Imperium's Officio Assassinorum trains and maintains the assassins for the Imperium. One major difference, however, is that the assassins employed by the Phoenix Imperium have more in common with the Milky Way's Assassins Order than it does the Imperium of Man's Assassins (although there are some that do resemble the IoM's Assassins). Furthermore, differentiating themselves from their IoM namesakes, the Phoenix Imperium Officio Assassinorum uses much less morally-ambiguous means of recruiting, training, and utilizing their assassins. The headquarters for the Officio Assassinorum on Orbis Terrae, as well as the location of the Albineus Temple, is in the former location of Istanbul, Turkey. Officio Assassinorum Subgroups *Albineus Temple - jacks of all trades, most common and independent (and most like the Assassin Order of the Milky Way Galaxy) *Vindicare Temple - sharpshooters, specialists in sniping and marksmanship. *Callidus Temple - chameleons, specialists in infiltration and impersonation. *Eversor Temple - berserkers, raging killing machines. *Culexus Temple - Individuals immune to supernatural powers for various reasons, power users of the type they're immune to are their exclusive targets. *Venenum Temple - specialists in poisoning their targets. *Vanus Temple - intelligence-gatherers, in matters of strategy and tactics their insight is unparalleled. They often assassinate their targets indirectly using their intelligence and knowledge to bring down targets. *Maerorus Temple - Assassins developed using hybrids to create assassins capable of absorbing the biomass of victims to rapidly evolve new bio-weapons. XCOM "Vigilo, Confido." - XCOM Motto The X-factor ''Combat division, or XCOM, is primarily designed for the combating of unknown hostile forces. XCOM Soldier Classes Their forces are organized into 5 main classes: *Rangers - "The Ranger serves as our primary reconnaissance unit, capable of moving independently in concealment while engaging enemies at close range using extensive training in swordsmanship." - Central Officer Bradford *Grenadier - "Serving as our demolitions experts, the Grenadiers provide heavy ordnance delivery whenever and wherever we need it." - Central Officer Bradford *Specialist - "Operating some of our most advanced equipment, Specialists deploy robotic drones on the battlefield that can be outfitted for combat or field medic duty." - Central Officer Bradford *Sharpshooter - "Just like it sounds, our sharpshooters engage enemy targets with pinpoint accuracy from extreme range. They're also trained in pistol marksmanship for the occasional close encounter." - Central Officer Bradford *Psi Operative - "A mysterious new branch of study for XCOM, the Psionic Operative utilizes their mental abilities to great effect to boost their allies and cripple the will of enemies." - Central Officer Bradford XCOM Ranking Structure *Rookie Conventional Soldiers *Squaddie *Corporal *Sergeant *Lieutenant *Captain *Major *Colonel Psi Operatives *Initiate *Acolyte *Adept *Disciple *Mystic *Warlock *Magus Arcanus Dynasty All Necron in the Phoenix Imperium are organized into a single Dynasty, with Daniel as their Overlord, led by proxy through Lord Erodelbmud, formerly known as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Tau Enclave The primary governing body of the Imperium's Tau, this group is led by the commander Shas'O Sa'cea Sioeth, also known as Commander Blackstar. While organized into the Air, Earth, Water, and Fire castes like the 40K Tau Empire, what the Enclave calls 'the Greater Good' appears to follow a different set of guidelines than the 40K 'Greater Good'. Even so, the Tau of the Phoenix Imperium still hold some reverence to 'the Greater Good' and therefore Poheeniks WAAARGH! The Orks in the Phoenix Imperium are organized in a single WAAARGH! under the direct command of the Warboss known as Krooktrashah. Craftworld Terrus One of the Phoenix Imperium's creations after reaching space was an imitation Eldar Craftworld, which was soon populated by the Phoenix Imperium's Eldar. Craftworld Terrus is led by their senior Farseer, and the Seer Council. Protoss Confederacy An alliance of Create Ring-created Protoss, divided into 4 separate states: the Khalai, the Nerazim, the Tal'Darim, and the android-only Purifiers; then there is the mainstream 'collective' state, the Daelaam. Each group is fundamentally similar to their StarCraft-canon (and Milky Way) counterparts, with mild differences. Ethereal Hegemony The remnants of the first 'natural' (as in, not created by Daniel through the Create Ring) faction discovered by the Phoenix Imperium, the Ethereal Hegemony is what remains of the Ethereals and their servants after the Emperor's Fleet helped the inhabitants of the alt-Earth known as Solus. The Hegemony is led by the rebel Ethereal that aided the people of Solus and the Emperor's Fleet in defeating the Ethereals, Venat. Personal Forces Each member of the Imperial Royal Family is allowed to field their own military force, independent of the Phoenix Imperium Military, consisting of any soldier(s) they deem fit. Dark Marauders The Dark Marauders are Emperor Daniel Mitchell's personal military force, consisting of various soldiers, using a wide variety of armaments and weapons. The Dark Marauders' forces are primarily made up of soldiers divided into 3 categories, based on the scale of their gear, with each of those categories divided into 3 classes each. However, various other soldier types from other military branches, from ADVENT Troopers to Astartes Terminators, are also present. Rose Company Rose Company is Empress Luna Mitchell née Lovegood's personal military force. Rose Company's composition and range of equipment is similar to the Dark Marauders, due to how Daniel helped Luna form and organize Rose Company. As such, Rose Company's base composition consists of the same class categories and classes as the Dark Marauders, only with differences in armor and gear aesthetics. Peace Bringers The Peace Bringers are Princess Penelope Mitchell's personal military force. The Peace Bringers' composition and range of equipment is different from the composition of the Dark Marauders and Rose Company, separated into 6 distinct classes, instead of 3 categories with 3 classes per category. Like Rose Company and the Dark Marauders, however, there are Peace Bringers units that do not follow these classes, with Peacekeepers being the most common of these. Doom Wardens The Doom Wardens are Prince Charon Mitchell's personal military force. The Doom Wardens consists of armored warriors that typically utilizes various forms of magic, psionics, or force powers, in conjunction with various weapons. As with the other personal military forces, the Doom Wardens contains various soldiers from other groups. Member Races *Human *House Elf *Necron (Made with Create Ring) *Ork (Made with Create Ring) *Tau (Made with Create Ring) *Tyranid (Made with Create Ring) *Eldar (Made with Create Ring) *Tenno (Made through Genetic Engineering and the Create Ring) *Protoss (Made with Create Ring) *Ethereal *Sectoid (Original and Hybrid) *Viper (Normal and Thin Men) *Outsider *Floater *Archon *Cyberdisc *Muton (Normal, Upgraded, Berserker, and Upgraded Berserker) *Chryssalid (Normal and Upgraded) *Peacekeeper (Trooper, Officer, Stun Lancer, and Shieldbearer) *Faceless *Faceless Hybrid *Andromedon *Codex *Gatekeeper *Spectre *Avatar *Tenshi *Akuma *Feya *Syreni *Nerei *Nayada *Sil'f *Sen'nyo *Fumetsu Gallery Member Races Imperial Guard Soldier vigilant.jpg|Human 391946.jpg|Necron Retribution_Warboss.jpg|Ork FW6.jpg|Tau 01.mainhero.jpg|Tyranid Alaitocfarseer.jpg|Eldar TennoFactionNewLook.png|Tenno GrineerFactionNewLook.png|Grineer CorpusFactionNewLook.png|Corpus Protoss2.jpg|Protoss XCOM(EU)_Ethereal_Interrogation.png|Ethereal XCOM-EU_Sectoids.jpg|Sectoid (Normal) Sectoid@2x.png|Sectoid (Hybrid) Viper@2x.png|Viper (Normal) XCOM(EU)_ThinMen.jpg|Viper (Modified into 'Thin Men' Infiltrator form) Concept_-_Outsider2.jpg|Outsider XCOM-EU_Floater.png|Floater XCOM2_Archon.png|Archon XEU_Cyberdisc.png|Cyberdisc XEU_Muton.png|Muton (Original) XCOM2_Muton.png|Muton (Upgraded) XCOM-EU_Berserker.jpg|Muton (Berserker) XCOM2_Berserker.png|Muton (Upgraded Berserker) XCOM-EU_Chrysalid.jpg|Chryssalid (Normal) XCOM2_Chryssalid.png|Chryssalid (Upgraded) XCOM2_ADVENT_Captain&Troopers.jpg|Peacekeepers (Captain and 2 Troopers) XCOM2_Faceless.png|Faceless XCOM2_Andromedon.png|Andromedon XCOM2_Codex_screenshot.jpg|Codex Gatekeeper@2x.png|Gatekeeper Xcom2_spectre.jpg|Spectre Avatartransparent.png|Avatar Illyasviel von einzbern fate stay night by nekologia-d8vpjtk.png|Faceless Hybrid Angelic Guard4.jpg|Tenshi Belial2.jpg|Akuma Dungeon Fairy1.jpg|Feya Mermaid by Yunaleskaa zps17b16913.jpg|Syreni Nereid4.jpg|Nerei Naiad Only.png|Nayada Mysterian_Fairy_Eri4.jpg|Sil'f Petal_Nymph4.jpg|Sen'nyo Darksaber Melissa4.jpg|Fumetsu Members Imperial Royal Family Another Me.png|Emperor Daniel Mitchell/Kamen Rider Sorcerer B6ivWOkCEAAYrlo.jpg|Empress Luna Mitchell née Lovegood/Kamen Rider Wiseman Render_dance_princess_of_the_nekroz_by_yugiohdragon999-d8iio8v.png|Princess Anima Mitchell Prim_the_Innocent2.jpg|Princess Penelope Mitchell D'Artagnan2.jpg|Prince Charon Mitchell Other Leader Figures Techpriest-crop.png|Fabricator-General Talus Lofn m0OHnlK.jpg|Necron Overlord Erodelbmud (Post-Transformation) Necron Lord - Gold Level.jpg|Necron Lord Ibinhor the Ironclad 1455317723018.jpg|Necron Cryptek Demetankh the Inescapable Necrons-warhammer-40k-35817169-500-433.jpg|Necron Destroyer Lord Khaepses the Unforgettable Warhammer-40000-dawn-of-war-dark-crusade-20060824115917098.jpg|Commander Blackstar Custom Warboss.png|Warboss Krooktrashah 01.mainhero.jpg|Hive Tyrant Tyranolisk alaitocfarseer.jpg|Farseer Isebrae Khalai Hero.png|Executor Ranakkis Dark Templar Hero.png|Dark Prelate Xaanul Taldarim_High_Templar_SC2_Rend.jpg|Ascendant Janix Purifier.png|Executor Terminus Ruk_opening_cinematic.jpg|General Sargas Ruk AladVCodex.jpg|Head Chairman Alad V and the Zanuka XCOM(EU)_TempleShip_UberEthereal.png|Sovereign Venat o9iCCJU.jpg|The Spokesman Pseudo-Primarchs Notable Individuals Alice_Combat_Gear.png|Marquise Alice Harper 230410_screenshots_2015-07-31_00012.jpg|Genetic Scientist Tyl Regor 1442673230 xcom2 faceless hero.jpg|Inquisitor Lord Cypher Cabal Darksaber Melissa4.jpg|Inquisitor Lord Azelia Zia Dieselpunk bounty hunter 9 by zilochius-d723aju.jpg|Inquisitor Treowe Edwin Belial2.jpg|Inquisitor Dihala Corpus_Tech_Gun.jpg|Tech Chas Kota Named Vehicles/Starships 1410304115495.jpg|IRV Omnia Causa Fiunt'' - Omnia Causa Fiunt-class Arkship 319246_Warhammer_40k_animation_battle_barge_coteaz_the_lord_inquisitor_space_ship_nebula.jpg|''IRW Crumple-Horn'' - Battle Barge Dictator Class Cruiser.jpg|''IRV Forward Unto Dawn'' - Liberator-class Star Dreadnought 8792434.jpg|''IRV Take My Stand Against'' - Dauntless Mk I-class Star Battlecruiser Emperor.jpg|''IRV Sickle of Death'' - Emperor-class Star Dreadnought sc15.jpg|''IHV Twilight Star'' - Spear of Adun-class Arkship Concept_-_Temple_Ship2.jpg|''IHV New Dawn'' - Aedis-class Arkship Avenger.jpg|''XCV Avenger'' - Avenger-class Mobile Command Center 8792512.jpg|''IIV Huntsman'' - Cobra-class Star Destroyer Military Troops Human TibANod.jpg|Militia Militants =Imperial Guard = Imperial_Guard_Soldier_vigilant.jpg|Guardsman Ammo_belt.jpg|Heavy Weapons Squad Kasrkin_hvy_plasma.jpg|Kasrkin Ogryns_Armor_Unlock_.jpg|Ogryn Soldier =Phoenix Imperium Adeptus Astartes = (See Adeptus Astartes (Phoenix Imperium)) =XCOM = xcom 2 class guide ranger.jpg|XCOM Ranger XCOM2_grenadier_hero.jpg|XCOM Grenadier sharpshooter.jpg|XCOM Sharpshooter specialist_hero.jpg|XCOM Specialist CYO3q03WsAEZDTR.jpg|XCOM Psi Operative =Dark Marauders (Emperor Daniel Mitchell's Personal Forces) = Diamond_Sword_Pathfinder.jpg|Pathfinder Diamond_Sword_Sentinel.jpg|Sentinel DSInfiltratorStealthFusor.png|Infiltrator Diamond_Sword_Soldier.jpg|Soldier Dstech.jpg|Technician DSRaiderARXBuster.png|Raider Diamond_Sword_Juggernaut.jpg|Juggernaut Diamond_Sword_Doombringer.jpg|Doombringer Diamond_Sword_Brute.jpg|Brute =Rose Company (Empress Luna Mitchell née Lovegood's Personal Forces) = Pathfinder_image.jpg|Pathfinder Sentinel_image.jpg|Sentinel Infiltrator_image.jpg|Infiltrator BESoldierFusor.png|Soldier TribesAscend_Technician.png|Technician BERaiderGrenadeLauncher.png|Raider Juggernaut_image.jpg|Juggernaut BEDoombringerHBL.png|Doombringer Brute_image.jpg|Brute =Peace Bringers (Princess Penelope Mitchell's Personal Forces) = VSInfiltrator.png|Infiltrator VSLightAssault.png|Light Assault VSMedic.png|Combat Medic VSEngineer.png|Engineer VSHeavyAssault.png|Heavy Assault VSMAX.png|Mechanized Assault Exo-Suit =Doom Wardens = e829997c583a.jpg|Stalker tumblr_nbrmqlYtrT1rl195mo1_1280.png|Shade double-helix-games-artwor-52a853c70fdc1.jpg|Specter i2v13.jpg|Trooper f066ac46198472fbfb5caf6de0d8b405.jpg|Sorcerer 6LpvnIAlSCc.jpg|Dark Dragoon r8voTFdpqPM.jpg|Dark Knight plague_knight___illuminated_armored_cyber_doctor_by_twohornsunited-d8k7anb.png|Dark Medic Uv4WOoFh.jpg|Dark Shaman dark_priest_by_cloudminedesign-d7d5hxt.jpg|Doom Walker shadow-knight_510.jpg|Doom Warlock Square-Enix-Play-Arts-Kai-Batman-by-Tetsuya-Nomura-image-1.jpg|Doom Lord Eldar N.Roberts_Eldar.jpg|Ranger Dow2_eld_guardian_rank60.jpg|Guardian Ulthwé_Dire_Avengers.jpg|Dire Avenger banshee_final_by_mikhailsavier-d71vjw8.jpg|Howling Banshee Dow2_eld_warp_spider_rank60.jpg|Warp Spider Dow2_eld_warlock_rank60.jpg|Warlock Dawn_f_war_2__Warlock_3_by_republic.jpg|Seer Council Eldar_Autarch.jpg|Autarch Dow2r_ulthwe_dlc_02.jpg|Farseer Necron Necron_Warrior_army.jpg|Necron Warrior красивые-картинки-песочница-красивых-картинок-warhammer-40k-фэндомы-598415.jpg|Necron Lord Ork Gretchin.png|Gretchin Shoota.png|Shoota Boy Dow2_ork_slugga_boy.jpg|Slugga Boy Ork_ard_boy.png|'Ard Boy Stormboy.png|Stormboy Rokkit_boy.png|Tankbusta SluggaBoy.png|Skar Boy Ork_Kommando_2.png|Ork Kommando Dow2_ork_mekboy_01.jpg|Mekboy Ork_slugga_nob.png|Nob Weird_boy.png|Weird Boy Retribution_Warboss.jpg|Warboss Tau Farsight Enclave Fire Warriors.png|Fire Warrior 3xUoc.png|Pathfinder Kroot2.jpg|Kroot Carnivore VespidStingwing.jpg|Vespid Stingwing Ethereal10.jpg|Ethereal KrootShaper.jpg|Kroot Shaper Vespid_Stingwing.jpg|Vespid Strain Leader Tyranid Dow2r_tyr_hormagaunt_rank_60_leviathan_front_and_rear.png|Hormagaunt Dow2r_tyr_termagant_rank_60_leviathan_front_and_rear.png|Termagant Dow2r_tyr_warrior_rank_60_leviathan_front_and_rear.png|Warrior Creature.jpg|Ravener Lictor_Ambush.jpg|Lictor Dow2r_tyr_zoanthrope_60_leviathan_front_and_rear.png|Zoanthrope Dow2r_tyr_tyrant_guard_rank_60_leviathan_front_and_rear.png|Tyrant Guard Dow2r_tyr_carnifex_rank_60_leviathan_front_and_rear.png|Carnifex Dow2_tyr_ravener_alpha_01.jpg|Ravener Alpha Lictor_Alpha_image.jpg|Lictor Alpha Dow2_tyr_hive_tyrant_01.jpg|Hive Tyrant Ret_tyranid_swarmlord.jpg|Swarmlord Protoss zealottalon.jpg|Zealot (Daelaam Melee Warrior) Zealot_SC2-LotV_DevRend1.png|Aiur Zealot (Khalai Melee Warrior) ZealotCenturion_LotV_Rend1.jpg|Centurion (Nerazim Melee Warrior) Taldarim_Zealot_SC2_Rend.jpg|Plunderer (Tal'Darim Melee Warrior) ZealotSentinel_LotV_Rend1.jpg|Sentinel (Purifier Melee Warrior) Adept_SC2-LotV_Art1.jpg|Adept (Daelaam Ranged Warrior) Dragoon_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Dragoon (Khalai Ranged Warrior) protoss_stalker_practice_by_sanggene-d3gdj72.jpg|Stalker (Nerazim Ranged Warrior) Supplicant_SC2-LotV_Rend1.png|Supplicant (Tal'Darim Ranged Warrior) Stalker_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Slayer (Tal'Darim Ranged Warrior) Instigator-SC2_LotV.jpg|Instigator (Purifier Ranged Warrior) Adept_SC2-LotV_Rend2.jpg|Augmented Adept (Purifier Ranged Warrior) Avenger_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Avenger (Khalai Cloaked Warrior) dark-templar.jpg|Dark Templar (Nerazim Cloaked Warrior) Blood_Hunter_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Blood Hunter (Tal'Darim Cloaked Warrior) HighTemplar_SC2-LotV_Cine1.jpg|High Templar (Khalai Psionic Warrior) XFoo2al.png|Signifier (Nerazim Psionic Warrior) Taldarim_High_Templar_SC2_Rend.jpg|Ascendant (Tal'Darim Psionic Warrior) TwilightArchon_SC2_Cncpt1.jpg|Twilight Archon (Daelaam Fused Psionic Warrior) archon.jpg|Archon (Khalai Fused Psionic Warrior) hq-wallpapers_ru_abstraction3d_67114_1024x768.jpg|Dark Archon (Nerazim Fused Psionic Warrior) Tenno Grineer Corpus Vehicles/Battlesuits/Heavy Robotic Units Human Mototank.jpg|Mototank Rattler.jpg|Rattler Tank Inferno.jpg|Inferno Tank FLP-E Tank.jpg|FLP-E Tank HovertankHDModel.png|Hovertank marksman_tank_by_to_mos-d9mtclj.jpg|Marksman Tank Hornet Tank.jpg|Hornet Tank M-2 Hydra.jpg|M-2 Hydra Abrams.jpg|M1A1 Abrams Rhino Tank.jpg|Rhino Tank Goliath.jpg|Goliath Tank Demotank.jpg|M-80 Demotank Bulldog.jpg|B-6 Bulldog Shredder.jpg|Shredder Tank =Imperial Guard = Rare_Armor.jpg|Chimera Retri_ig_baneblade.jpg|Baneblade =Adeptus Astartes = Retri_landraider.jpg|Land Raider Redeemer =Adeptus Mechanicus = Knight_Errant.jpg|Knight Errant Warhound9.jpg|Warhound Titan The_pax_macharia_walks_by_columbussage.jpg|Emperor-class Titan Eldar Dow2_eld_wraithguard_rank60.jpg|Wraithguard Dow2_eld_wraithlord_01.jpg|Wraithlord Tau Xv8TauCrisisbattlesuit.JPG|XV8 Crisis Battlesuit Broadside_1.jpg|XV88 Broadside Battlesuit (Old) Newestxv88broadside.jpg|XV88 Broadside Battlesuit (New) Broadsideasdas.jpg|XV88-2 Broadside Battlesuit xv91.jpg|XV9 Hazard Battlesuit XV95_Ghostkeel_Battlesuit.png|XV95 Ghostkeel Stealth Battlesuit Tau_Empire_Riptide.jpg|XV104 Riptide Battlesuit Ravanap6.jpg|XV107 R'varna Battlesuit XV109_Y'vahra_by_geraldii.jpg|XV109 Y'vahra Battlesuit KV128.png|KV128 Stormsurge Tau_KX139_Taunar_Supremacy_Armour_1.jpg|KX139 Ta'unar Supremacy Armor Protoss Immortal_SC2_Rend1.jpg|Immortal (Khalai Robotic Assault) Annihilator_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Annihilator (Nerazim Robotic Assault) Taldarim_Immortal_SC2_Rend.jpg|Vanguard (Tal'Darim Robotic Assault) Sentry_SC2_DevRend1.jpg|Sentry (Khalai Robotic Support) Taldarim_Sentry_SC2_Rend.jpg|Havoc (Tal'Darim Robotic Support) Energizer_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Energizer (Purifier Robotic Support) Colossus_SC2_Rend1.jpg|Colossus (Daelaam Robotic Siege) Reaver_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Reaver (Khalai/Nerazim Robotic Siege) Taldarim_Colossus_SC2_Rend.jpg|Wrathwalker (Tal'Darim Robotic Siege) Purifier_Colossus_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Cleanser (Purifier Robotic Siege) Starships Human Sword_escort.png|Sword-class Star Destroyer 8792497.jpg|Firestorm-class Star Destroyer Cobra_escort.png|Cobra-class Star Destroyer Dauntless_mk1.png|Dauntless Mk I-class Star Battlecruiser DauntlessLightTorpedoCruserBGA.png|Dauntless Mk II-class Star Battlecruiser DictatorCruiserBGA.png|Dictator-class Star Dreadnought 8792559.jpg|Liberator-class Star Dreadnought Cardinal-class_Cruiser.jpg|Cardinal-class Star Dreadnought EmperorBattleshipBGA.png|Emperor-class Star Dreadnought 1410304115495.jpg|Gloriana-class Star Dreadnought Adeptus Astartes Wip12.jpg|Strike Cruiser battlebargelordi-2.jpg|Battle Barge XCOM 2016-02-05_00013.jpg|Avenger-class Mobile Command Center Necron shroud.1.jpg|Shroud-class Star Battlecruiser Protoss Scout_SC2_Rend1.JPEG|Scout (Daelaam Starfighter) Phoenix_SC2_Art1.jpg|Phoenix (Khalai Starfighter) Corsair_SC2-LotV_Game1.jpg|Corsair (Nerazim Starfighter) Tal'darim Scout.png|Pillager (Tal'Darim Starfighter) Taldarim_Phoenix_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Skytalon (Tal'Darim Starfighter) Mirage_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Mirage (Purifier Starfighter) VoidRay_SC2_Art2.jpg|Void Ray-class Destroyer (Daelaam Assault Ship) Sc2_arbiter.jpg|Arbiter-class Destroyer (Khalai Assault Ship) Nerazim_Void_Ray_SC2_Rend.jpg|Void Striker-class Destroyer (Nerazim Assault Ship) Taldarim_Void_Ray_SC2_Rend.jpg|Destroyer-class Destroyer (Tal'Darim Assault Ship) Tempest_SC2-HotS_DevRend1.jpg|Tempest-class Battlecruiser (Daelaam Artillery Ship) Taldarim_Tempest_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Devastator-class Battlecruiser (Tal'Darim Artillery Ship) Purifier_Tempest_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Sterilizer-class Battlecruiser (Purifier Artillery Ship) Carrier_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Unity-class Dreadnought (Daelaam Capital Ship) Carrier_SC2_DevRend1.jpg|Solar-class Dreadnought (Khalai Capital Ship) Taldarim_Carrier_SC2_Rend2.jpg|Darkness-class Dreadnought (Tal'Darim Capital Ship) Taldarim_Carrier_SC2_Rend.jpg|Skylord-class Dreadnought (Tal'Darim Capital Ship) Mothership_SC2_DevRend1.jpg|Light of Aiur-class Star Light Cruiser (Daelaam Mothership) MothershipTaldarim_SC2-LotV_Rend1 (1).jpg|Shadows of Slayn-class Star Light Cruiser (Tal'Darim Mothership) Tenno LisetSkinDefault.png|Liset-class Dropship InsectShipDefault.png|Mantis-class Dropship BlueSkyShip.png|Scimitar-class Dropship GyroscopeShip.png|Xiphos-class Dropship Tenno_carrier.jpg|Tenno Stalwart-class Corvette Grineer DEGrineerGalleon.png|Galleon-class Cruiser BalorFomorian.png|Balor Fomorian-class Star Dreadnought Corpus DECorpusShip.png|Trader-class Light Cruiser DECorpusShipB.png|Merchant-class Light Cruiser DECorpusShipC.png|Broker-class Light Cruiser Ethereal XCOM(EU)_UFO_SmallScout.jpg|Parva-class Scout Fighter XCOM(EU)_UFO_LargeScout.jpg|Magna-class Heavy Scout Fighter XCOM(EU)_UFO_Overseer.jpg|Episcopum-class Cloaking Fighter XEU_Abductor_concept_art.jpg|Abductor-class Frigate XCOM-EU_Alien_Aircraft_-_Battleship2.jpg|Morsus Mihi-class Star Cruiser Concept - Temple Ship2.jpg|Aedis-class Arkship XCOM(EU)_UFO_SupplyBarge.jpg|Supply Barge Category:Galactic Governments